From the side lines
by Hollyleaf23
Summary: A collection of one-shots of side-character POV. Such as Silverstream or Heathertail, we know how the main characters feel, but what about all these side characters?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**Character: Silverstream**

**Title: Leader's Daughter**

* * *

I don't remember much about Willowbreeze. Maybe hazy memories of a gentle purr, a caress of her lick. Then a hacking cough, my father, Crookedstar breaking down and fighting Oakheart. I do remember the day my father looked me in the eyes and said, "I am your father Silverkit, I promise." I remember when I became a warrior all the toms would moon over me, not because of my light silver pelt, but because I was leader's daughter. If you were the mate of the leader's daughter you were obviously very important.

This is why I fell in love with Graystripe. It was late leaf-bare and the ice of a river was slowly melting. I watched as a young gray tom tentatively padded out on the melting ice, 'stupid tom. Can't he see the ice is melting' a young ginger tom was calling him from the bank, asking him to come back. I crouched further in the bushes and urged the tom to turn around and go back before he fell through.

Then with a defining crack the ice broke and the gray tom was plunged through and was being swept downstream, Stupid Thunderclan. I thought to myself as I plunged through the icy torrent and grasped the gray tom's scruff and dragged him out of the stream on the Thunderclan side of the border. I shook out my pelt as the ginger tom came racing back, I recognized him to be Fireheart of Thunderclan, and the gray tom to be Graystripe of Thunderclan.

That was the day I met Graystripe, it was the same day I fell in love. He didn't recognize me as the leader's daughter until I told him the third time we met. He didn't care, his amber eyes weren't lined with ambition when I told him, just love, love for who I was, not who my father was. He just purred and twined his tail with mine. I told him I loved him the next time we met and then I told him my heart felt like my heart was going to burst with love for him, and that love would be the death of me.

Turns out love was the death of me. When I had my kits the last thing I told him was that I loved him and I was sorry I was leaving the kits to him. When I said those words I can't help but think that I had heard them before. Right before I died I remembered where I had heard those words, they were the same words Willowbreeze had said to Crookedstar before she had died. That was my last happy thought, that I had lived a life of love, like my mother.

It hurt when Feathertail died but she came to live with me in Starclan and it made my heart soar to finally be able to meet my kit and bond with her and love her, even under the circumstances. Yes it hurt when Feathertail died, but it broke my heart when Graystripe fell in love with Millie. I felt my heart being ripped out, I had helped Feathertail when Crowfeather fell in love with Leafpool and she had gone down to tell Leafpool that she was okay with it. But when Graystripe fell for Millie I felt my blood boil but had taken it gracefully and with compassion. My reason for doing this? I was leader's daughter, I still had to be the perfect little kitty so Graystripe didn't feel bad, I told him I was happy if he was happy. I lied.

After the battle with the Dark Forest, before I left I spoke six words that I hoped Graystripe heard, actually heard I said, "I'll wait for you, my love." And what happened? Millie had stalked up and stood beside Graystripe, a challenge in her eyes, I had forced my anger down and just blinked at her lovingly.

I love Graystripe because he had loved me for being me, not a leader's daughter. But Millie came and now in Starclan they are mates, and I do nothing as they share tongues and purr with each other and hunt side by side, as if I wasn't there. And what do I do about it? Nothing. Why? Because I'm leader's daughter.

* * *

**I'm willing to accept character's if you want to read some of their own perspectives. Only SIDE CHARACTERS you already know the main characters point of views.**


End file.
